Hide & Seek
by Deestoria
Summary: "Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal bersamaku? / "Entah kenapa, aku merasakan aura menyeramkan dari rumah ini." / "Sehunnie." / Tidak ada. Lupakan saja. Pulang jam berapa kau nanti?" / "Aku di sini sayang." / "Yeollie, sepertinya ada suara pintu terbuka." / "Apa kau menyalakan lampu kamar Sehun?" - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Read Detail Info - RnR


**HIDE & SEEK**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright January - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Sehun / Support! Kai - Kyungsoo - Luhan - OC**

**Information : Boys Love / Horror - Mystery - Suspense / Mature / Chapter**

**Warning : Alternate Univers - Out Of Character - Smut - Ghost Scene - Creepy Scene**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, mendung terlihat menghiasi langit Seoul. Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan abu-abu. Chanyeol melajukan SUV putih miliknya sementara Baekhyun duduk manis di sampingnya. Di belakang mereka, ada mobil Kai di mana ada Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun diikuti truk pengangkut barang. Mereka tengah menuju ke rumah baru Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin tidak mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya, "Dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri?"

"Tentu saja dengan Sehun sayang. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau meninggalkan adik kecil semata wayangmu itu sendirian."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun, "Terima kasih Yeollie. Tapi aku tetap ingin tinggal di rumah sendiri dengan Sehun."

"Tapi kan..."

"Sayang, aku tidak mau kita berdebat masalah yang sudah jelas solusinya." pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya seraya mengelus pipinya lembut, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu Baekkie."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang tidak terlalu besar. Diikuti mobil Kai dan truk pengangkut barang. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Dari mobil kedua, tampak Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun keluar. Ketiganya mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memandang rumah di hadapan mereka. Sementara orang-orang di truk pengangkut barang, mulai memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi ini rumah yang kau beli Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap bangunan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Yang terbaik yang bisa aku beli dengan sisa uang hasil penjualan aset keluargaku."

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan aura menyeramkan dari rumah ini.", Kai membuka suara.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Kai."

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Kai. Auranya menyeramkan Baek." timpal Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian menghela nafas, "Itu hanya perasaan kalian saja. Ayo masuk. Bantu aku menata perabotan." ajak Baekhyun seraya melangkah masuk diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika mereka selesai menata perabotan. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat minuman di dapur.

"Rumahmu ini menurutku benar-benar menakutkan Baek." ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengaduk minuman.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Menakutkan bagaimana?"

"Ya menakutkan Baek. Seperti berhantu. Auranya menyeramkan."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun, "Kau hanya terpengaruh omongan Kai Kyung. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Beberapa kali aku, Chanyeol, dan Sehun kemari untuk membereskan rumah ini, aku tidak pernah menemukan hal yang aneh atau menakutkan. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun hyung, minumannya mana? Aku haus!" teriak Sehun dari ruang tengah.

"Iya sebentar." sahut Baekhyun lalu menatap Kyungsoo, "Ayo kita bawa ini ke depan." ajak Baekhyun seraya menuju ke ruang tengah dengan membawa nampan berisi cemilan. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang membawa nampan berisi minuman.

Keduanya meletakkan nampan itu di meja. Dan sekejap, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai sudah berebut dengan sajian di hadapan mereka. Mereka kemudian berbincang ringan. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri meninggalkan perbincangan itu sejenak untuk mandi.

Tepat ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka 5 sore, Kai dan Kyungsoo berpamitan pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu ya." ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya."

Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Baekhyun hyung. Oh ya Sehun. Besok pagi aku jemput. Ok?" ucap Kai.

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Dia terlihat fokus dengan acara TV di hadapannya.

"Hati-hati ya Kyung, Kai.", Chanyeol mengingatkan. Dia turut menemani Baekhyun mengantar Kai dan Kyungsoo ke depan.

Kedua namja itu memasuki mobil Kai dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali memasuki rumah itu.

"Sehun, kau tidak mandi?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat adik semata wayangnya itu masih asyik duduk di depan TV.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, "Sebentar lagi hyung. Acaranya bagus." ucap namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Yak! Chanyeol hyung! Kenapa kau mengganti acaranya?" protes Sehun saat melihat acara TV yang tadi ditontonnya sudah berganti channel.

"Anak kecil. Sudah sore. Mandi dulu sana." ucap Chanyeol seraya meraih cemilan di meja dan menggonta-ganti channel TV.

"Yak hyung! Acaranya tadi belum selesai dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kembalikan remotenya.", Sehun berusaha meraih remote TV di genggaman Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya dan menghalau Sehun untuk meraih remote itu.

"Baekhyun hyung! Lihat kelakukan kekasihmu ini." protes Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena memang Sehun dan Chanyeol itu selalu meributkan hal yang tidak penting seperti anak kecil. Dia meminum minumannya seraya bermain dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih berebut remote, ah lebih tepatnya Sehun yang tengah berusaha merebut remote TV dari Chanyeol.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan Chanyeol hyung! Aku tidak akan merestui pernikahanmu dengan Baekhyun hyung pokoknya." gerutu Sehun seraya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Dia tidak serius kan sayang?" tanya namja jangkung itu.

"Aku serius!" teriak Sehun.

Manik cokelat Chanyeol menoleh ke tangga lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Kau seperti baru mengenal Sehun saja Yeollie."

Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjuk hampir jam 9 malam.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sayang. Besok pagi aku ada rapat di kantor." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memakai jaketnya.

"Melanjutkan tulisan. Bulan depan sudah deadline."

Manik cokelat Chanyeol menatap namja mungil itu, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya sayang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit.", Chanyeol mengingatkan seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "Aku tahu tuan CEO. Kau juga. Jangan over dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Siap tuan Park Baekhyun!", Chanyeol bertingkah seraya memberi hormat.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau seenaknya saja mengganti margaku."

"Sebentar lagi kan margamu memang akan berganti Park sayang."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Ish! Kau ini. Sana pulang.", Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menuju pintu utama.

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti di dekat mobilnya.

"Pastikan pintu dan jendela sudah terkunci ya. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Ok?", Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Kau cerewet sekali."

"Aku kan mengingatkanmu sayang.", Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Dan aku sudah dewasa Yeollie. Aku tahu harus bagaimana. Sudah sana pulang.", Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan mendorong namja itu untuk segera masuk.

"Goodnight kissku mana?", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Chu!

Namja itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

"Sudah."

"Hanya seperti itu?", Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Melumat bibirku? Yang ada kau tidak akan pulang. Dasar mesum!"

"Hehehe. Baiklah sayang. Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku datang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantor. Jaga diri ya.", Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, lalu kening dan kedua matanya, "Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Yeollie. Hati-hati di jalan." ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap mobil Chanyeol yang keluar halaman rumahnya. Namja itu memperhatikan mobil Chanyeol hingga menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Mata Baekhyun menatap sekitar daerah rumah barunya yang sangat hening dan gelap. Entah kenapa itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, seorang namja tua dengan lampu minyak di tangannya, menatap Baekhyun yang memasuki rumah dari seberang jalan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuju ke lantai atas, ke kamar Sehun. Dia membuka kamar namja itu dan mengulas senyum saat melihat sang adik tertidur pulas. Baekhyun mendekati namja itu. Merapikan selimut yang sedikit berantakan, mengelus surai pirang Sehun lalu mengecup keningnya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak Sehun lahir.

"Selamat tidur Sehunnie." ucap Baekhyun seraya mematikan lampu meja Sehun yang tadi masih menyala. Dia lalu melangkah keluar kamar itu.

Seraya menenteng laptop, Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Meletakkan laptop di meja makan, membiarkan laptopnya dalam proses menyala, lalu beralih membuat secangkir hot chocolate dan kembali duduk di depan laptop dengan secangkir hot chocolate di sebelahnya. Manik cokelat Baekhyun yang berbingkai kacamata terlihat menatap layar laptopnya dengan seksama. Jemari lentik itu mulai menari di atas keyboard. Sesekali berhenti dan berganti dengan ketukan di meja lalu menari lagi. Mulut Baekhyun berucap tanpa suara, mengeja apa yang dia ketik, sesekali meminum hot chocolate miliknya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Jarum berdentang menunjuk angka 12 malam. Dentangan itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari aktivitasnya. Namja itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, dengan mata masih menatap layar laptop, tangannya meraih cangkir hot chocolate di sampingnya, hendak meneguknya hingga dia tersadar bahwa minumannya sudah habis.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya menuju dapur. Meletakkan cangkir itu bak cuci, meraih gelas lain dan membuka kulkas. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena sudah membantu melengkapi rumah barunya dengan barang elektronik.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di tangga. Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya menuang susu strawberry ke gelas. Namja itu mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun suara langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar. Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dan kembali menuang susu strawberrynya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kembali terdengar derap langkah di tangga. Baekhyun meletakkan susu strawberrynya dan berjalan perlahan menuju tangga.

"Sehunnie." panggil Baekhyun yang berpikir bahwa itu adalah suara langkah kaki Sehun yang menuruni tangga. Namun ternyata tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

PYAAAR!

Baekhyun kaget saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Dia menuju dapur dan terkejut saat melihat gelas yang berisi susu strawberry sudah jatuh dan pecah berantakan dengan susu yang berceceran. Dan jangan lupakan susu strawberry yang mengucur ke lantai dari botol.

Dengan cekatan, Baekhyun langsung mengambil botol itu dan menutupnya lalu memasukkan kembali ke kulkas dengan sisa susu yang hanya tinggal seperempat. Baekhyun menyalakan lampu dapur karena sedari tadi dia hanya memakai lampu kecil. Namja itu mengambil lap dan mulai membereskan kekacauan itu dengan masih berpikir, kenapa gelas dan botol itu bisa jatuh? Terkena angin? Tidak mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah menutup jendela dengan rapat. Dan kemudian Baekhyun teringat ucapan Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi namun Baekhyun segera menepis pemikiran konyol itu.

_'Tidak. Tidak mungkin.'_ batinnya.

Setelah membereskan kekacuan tadi, Baekhyun meraih segelas air putih.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah. Lebih baik aku tidur." gumam Baekhyun seraya mematikan lampu dapur dan beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa dia sadari, kursi tempatnya duduk tadi bergeser pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan saat Sehun menuruni tangga lengkap dengan seragamnya. Namja cantik itu menatap jam yang menunjuk angka 08:15.

"Pagi hyung.", Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun sesuai kebiasaannya. Untung dia lebih tinggi dari hyungnya itu.

"Pagi Sehunnie. Tumben kau sudah siap." tanya Baekhyun seraya meletakkan piring yang berisi omelet buatannya di meja makan.

"Kai mau menjemputku jam setengah 9." jawab Sehun seraya meminum susu miliknya lalu memakan omelet di hadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya ber-O ria. Dia pun menikmati sarapannya.

"Oh ya Hun. Apa tadi malam kau bangun? Sekitar jam 12 lebih." tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun lalu menggeleng, "Tidak seingatku. Lagi pula aku rasa aku tidak punya penyakit tidur sambil berjalan. Memang kenapa hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Lupakan saja. Pulang jam berapa kau nanti?"

"Mungkin malam. Ada latihan basket karena 2 minggu lagi ada pertandingan. Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?"

"Membereskan rumah lalu melanjutkan tulisanku. Sebentar lagi deadline Sehun."

TIIIN! TIIIN!

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sehun menoleh keluar.

"Kai sudah menjemputku. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan hyung di rumah sendiri?", Sehun meminum susunya tanpa tersisa.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Lagi pula Chanyeol akan kemari setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Nanti aku kabari. Sampai jumpa.", Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu beranjak keluar namun kemudian dia berbalik lagi, "Hyung!" panggil Sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Semangat untuk tulisanmu." ucap Sehun seraya mengepalkan tangan memberi Baekhyun semangat. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, "Iya. Kau belajar yang baik ya di sekolah?"

"Siap! Bye!", Sehun berlalu menuju Kai yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobilnya.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapannya lalu melakukan yang tadi ia katakan. Membereskan rumah mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, menata barang yang belum sempat ditata, dan sebagainya. Untung Baekhyun pernah hidup jauh dari orang tua, tanpa pelayan, sehingga mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk mandiri. Lain hal dengan Sehun yang sampai orang tua mereka meninggal, Sehun terbiasa dengan adanya pelayan yang bisa disuruh ini dan itu. Membuat adik semata wayangnya itu manja. Namun Baekhyun lega karena perlahan Sehun mulai mandiri dan bisa dewasa walau sifat manja dan kekanakannya masih cukup sering mendominasi.

Semua pekerjaan itu akhirnya selesai saat jam kembali berdentang di angka 12. Baekhyun mulai melakukan pekerjaan keduanya, menulis. Ya menulis. Baekhyun bekerja sebagai seorang penulis novel dan editor sebuah majalah. Namun Baekhyun jarang datang ke kantor dan lebih sering membawa pulang pekerjaannya. Apa Baekhyun tidak takut dipecat? Tidak akan. Karena CEO majalah itu adalah sepupu Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Plus Chanyeol memiliki saham yang besar di perusahaan majalah itu, jadi Baekhyun mendapat sedikit banyak keistimewaan. Tapi Baekhyun membalas semua itu dengan setimpal. Hasil pekerjaannya selalu memuaskan.

Ditemani dengan segelas susu strawberry, Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya seperti semalam. Hanya keheningan yang menemani karena Baekhyun memang tidak suka jika ada suara apa pun yang mengiringinya saat tengah menulis, meskipun itu musik. Jika ada suara, Baekhyun akan kehilangan mood menulisnya dan kehilangan mood menulis adalah bencana untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Waktu hampir menunjuk angka 4 sore ketika Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Baekhyun. Namja itu keluar dan melangkah masuk. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat dia melihat seorang namja tua di seberang jalan tengah menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya namun kemudian dia kembali melangkah memasuki rumah Baekhyun, mengabaikan namja tua itu.

"Baekhyunnie." panggil Chanyeol seraya mengetuk pintu utama. Beberapa kali namun tidak ada yang membuka atau sekedar menjawab. Chanyeol menilik lewat jendela dan mendapati rumah itu kosong. Tangan Chanyeol memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya.

"Eh, tidak dikunci. Ceroboh sekali." gumamnya. Dia pun beranjak masuk, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Matanya mengamati sekeliling namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol mengulas senyum ketika melihat laptop Baekhyun yang masih menyala di meja makan. Namja itu meletakkan handbag yang dibawanya di meja. Dia mendengar suara air. Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah lantai 2. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin dekat ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Dia pun masuk. Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar mandi dan dia bisa mendengar jelas suara Baekhyun yang tengah bersenandung. Mendengar air yang sudah tidak mengalir, Chanyeol memilih bersembunyi di samping lemari, karena Baekhyun akan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Oh ternyata Chanyeol ingin memberi kejutan untuk kekasihnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sementara bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna dengan bulir air yang masih sedikit mengalir di kulit putih dan mulus itu. Rambutnya basah dan tangannya mengusak rambut itu dengan handuk kecil.

Namja itu berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsu. Baekhyun, kau sudah membangunkan sesuatu di antara selangkangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melempar handuk kecilnya asal dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja. Sedikit mengutak-atiknya, sesekali dia terlihat cemberut. Tanpa dia sadari, Chanyeol sudah melangkah pelan mendekatinya.

"Yeollie kenapa tidak ada kabar ya? Ke mana sih dia?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap ponselnya.

"Aku di sini sayang."

Baekhyun terkesiap saat mendengar suara bass yang dia kenal betul pemiliknya, tubuhnya menegang ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya.

"Yeo-Yeollie."

"Iya sayang. Ini aku.", Chanyeol mengecup serta menjilati bahu Baekhyun dan perlahan menuju lehernya. Tangannya meraba tubuh Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan bermain nipple Baekhyun.

"Aaah! Kenapa tidak bil..aaah...bilang kalau mau datang?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia merasa nikmat dengan lidah Chanyeol yang bergerilya di sekitar leher dan bahunya serta sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di nipplenya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin eum."

"Aaah Yeollie!", Baekhyun mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol menjelajah telinganya, menghisap cupingnya. Tangannya mulai meraba perut Baekhyun dan semakin turun hingga menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus handuk.

"Apa sayang?"

"A...aaah...aku mau ganti baju dulu. Eeeungh!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku suka kau seperti ini. Seksi sekali." bisik Chanyeol dengan masih menjilat telinga Baekhyun lalu turun ke leher putihnya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol menelusup masuk ke dalam handuk Baekhyun dan memegang junior Baekhyun yang menegang.

"Yeo...aaah...Yeollie!"

"Ssshhh! Diam dan nikmati saja Baekhyunnie.", Chanyeol memberi jejak merah di sekitar leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya mengelus penis Baekhyun sementara tangan kirinya memelintir nipple Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan benda keras di belakangnya yang tak lain adalah penis Chanyeol. Dia pun akhirnya memilih untuk menikmati ini. Tangan kirinya memegang junior Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana kerjanya. Sementara tangan kanannya meremas rambut Chanyeol, menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam hisapannya di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukkan 3 jarinya kirinya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, dia ingin Baekhyun mengulum jemarinya. Sementara tangan kanannya membuka handuk Baekhyun dan seketika Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat, sementara Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap. Chanyeol memang sangat suka memanjakan Baekhyun dengan sentuhannya. Karena bagi Chanyeol, kepuasaan Baekhyun adalah kepuasaannya.

_**[Foreplay nyampe sini aja ya? Dee ga kuat bro kalo diterusin sampe inti. **__**Kekeke**__**. Langsung ke pendinginan(?) aja.]**_

"Aaah aaah Yeo-Yeollie! Iyaaa...di sanaaa. Eeeungh lebih ce-cepat. Eeeungh! Aaah!" racau Baekhyun saat dia merasa penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik kenikmataannya. Tangannya meremas erat sprei tempat tidurnya saat Chanyeol meningkatkan ritme sodokannya serta kocokannya di penis Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol lain meremas dan sesekali menampar bongkahan pantat Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan indra pengecap Chanyeol yang menelusuri punggung mulus Baekhyun, memberi tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi dengan segala sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dia merasa akan keluar lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam permainan mereka sore itu yang sudah berlangsung hampir 1 jam lebih, sementara Chanyeol sama sekali belum keluar. Baekhyun akui kekasihnya itu sangat hebat dan kuat.

"Yeollieee...a-aku mau ke-keluar. Aaah aaah! Eeeungh!"

"Keluarkan saja sayang. Keluarkan milikmu. Aaah milikmu yang terbaik Baekkie. Aaah yesss!", Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan juga kocokannya. Baekhyun menggeliat tak karuan karena dia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Chanyeollieee! Akuuu...aaah!"

"Sebentar sayang. Kita keluarkan bersama. Aaah aaah!". Tempo gerakan Chanyeol semakin menggila saat dia merasa akan keluar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seraya meremas sprei merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Yeollieee!/Baekkieee!"

Crot! Crot!

Penis keduanya akhirnya menumpahkan cairan cinta mereka. Sperma Chanyeol menggenang di dalam lubang Baekhyun sementara sperma Baekhyun tumpah membasahi tangan Chanyeol dan juga tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Lelah. Pasti. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun. Namja itu lalu berbaring di samping Baekhyun dalam posisi telentang, sementara Baekhyun tertelungkup.

Manik Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat sementara kedua matanya tertutup. Baekhyun yang merasa dipandangi membuka matanya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantik itu.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu tuan CEO mesum."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir ranum milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak melepaskan ciuman mereka namun Chanyeol malah menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Yeo-Yeollie. Hentikaaan!" pinta Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap sang kekasih, "Ronde kedua?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, "Tidaaak!", dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol namun sepertinya Baekhyun lupa bahwa Chanyeol sangat jauh lebih kuat darinya dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun berhasil mendapatkan kembali bibir Baekhyun.

BRAKKK!

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka kasar. Matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, sepertinya ada suara pintu terbuka."

Chanyeol dengar betul suara tadi. Dan suara itu berasal dari bawah.

"Apa kau tadi menutup pintu depan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku juga sudah menguncinya."

"Jika sudah kau kunci, lalu suara tadi?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Namja itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Dia mengambil kaos miliknya yang ada di lemari Baekhyun dan juga celana pendek.

"Kau mau ke mana Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku mau lihat ke bawah. Kau tunggu di sini ya."

"Aku ikut.", Baekhyun turut bergegas meraih pakaiannya dan memakainya. Kondisi di luar ternyata hampir gelap. Dentang jam menunjukkan angka 6 sore. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Yeollie, kau yakin pintunya sudah kau kunci?"

"Aku yakin seyakin aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku sudah mengunci pintunya." jawab Chanyeol. Sesampainya di lantai 1, keduanya terkejut bukan main saat melihat pintu utama terbuka lebar.

"Tidak mungkin." gumam Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati pintu diikuti Baekhyun. Namja itu memeriksa pintu dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kerusakan dalam artian pintu itu tidak dibobol paksa.

"Aku yakin aku sudah menguncinya tapi kenapa bisa terbuka." ucapnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Sayang, nyalakan lampunya." titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menyalakan lampu.

Dan ketika dia hendak kembali menghampiri Chanyeol, tiba-tiba tv menyala tanpa menampilkan siaran apa pun. Dahi Baekhyun berkernyit. Dia merasa tidak menyalakan tv atau menginjak remote. Tapi kenapa tv itu bisa menyala.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol saat dia melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Tvnya menyala. Padahal aku tidak menyalakannya. Dia menyala sendiri." ucap Baekhyun. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan tv bergantian. Tidak memungkiri bahwa di pikirannya tengah muncul spekulasi-spekulasi yang ganjil terkait kejadian ini dan insiden pintu yang terbuka sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Dia meraih remote tv di sofa lalu mematikan tv itu.

"Yeollie, aku takut.", Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan ketakutan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah sayang. Jangan..."

WIIING! WIIING! WIIING!

WIIING! WIIING! WIIING!

Suara berisik itu membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Suara alarm mobilmu kan?"

Chanyeol bergegas keluar diikuti. Baekhyun. Dan benar, ternyata alarm mobil Chanyeol berbunyi. Dia pun kembali masuk ke dalam menuju kamar Baekhyun untuk mengambil kunci lalu kembali ke bawah. Namja itu langsung mematikan alarm itu. Chanyeol memeriksa mobilnya namun tidak ada kerusakan apa pun. Namja itu menatap ke sekeliling rumah Baekhyun yang sepi. Tidak ada orang atau kendaraan yang lewat, tapi kenapa alarmnya berbunyi.

"Yeollie.", Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Keduanya berkutat dengan segala pemikiran tentang kejadian aneh yang menyapa mereka sejak tadi. Dan tatapan Chanyeol terhenti ke jendela kamar Sehun yang ada di samping kamar Baekhyun. Dia terkejut saat melihat lampu kamar itu menyala dengan adanya bayangan seorang perempuan.

"Apa kau menyalakan lampu kamar Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, matanya menatap ke arah kamar Sehun di mana sosok bayangan itu bergerak mendekati jendela. Baekhyun mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol dan dia menutup mulutnya seketika saat menangkap pemandangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama kali Dee nyoba bikin epep genre begini. Habis bosen sama epep ChanBaek/BaekYeol isinya nangis dan menye-menye. Terlebih gegara baca thread di kaskus tentang suatu permainan yang menakutkan, katanya sih. Ini percobaan aslinya, kekeke. Well, entah ini menakutkan atau tidak, readers yang bisa menilai. Dee tau belum kerasa horornya atau jangan-jangan malah ga horor sama sekali *pundung*. At least, i've try my best. Anyway, mau dilanjut atau ga, itu tergantung readers, kalo reviewnya mau lanjut ****ya Dee lanjut, kalo ga ya Dee hapus, yehet! And please, kasih review yang kritis, bukan sekedar : lanjut thor, keren thor, dsb. Bukan Dee ga menghargai, cuman review kritis kalian itu bisa Dee jadiin semangat dan siapa tahu mungkin ada yang mau kasih saran. Kekeke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
